Evan's Adventures
by Amwao
Summary: A series of slash and smutty adventures featuring Evan Bourne. Slash!
1. ReJoining The Workforce

Pairing – Evan Bourne/John Cena

Warnings – Graphic sex

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I never have and never will. This is purely fiction.

Evan's Adventures – Chapter 1 – Re-joining the Workforce

The locker room was cold as Evan Bourne sat down on the hard wooden bench running through the middle of it. He sat down and stretched his arms above his head feeling his muscles tighten. It had been a hard few months of recovery for Evan and he could feel the months off had taken something out of him. He had been wrestling again regularly but his body was still trying to get used to this after months of recovery time. There was a knock on the door and Evan hesitated a minute, he wasn't expecting company.

"Come in." The door opened and John Cena walked inside with the same large grin he always had on his face while he was in the ring.

"What's up Evan? Good show out there tonight." John stood in the doorway. He had obviously just come from his own match as his hat and shirt were probably somewhere in the crowd or scattered about the arena.

"Thanks, what can I help you with John?" Evan didn't mean to sound rude but he was tired and aching and just wanted to shower and leave the arena so he could sleep. John sat down on a bench that ran alongside the wall, opposite where Evan sat. He didn't say anything; he just sat down and spread his legs slightly. He looked at Evan's groin and then back up at Evan's face. Evan hadn't notice and was innocently rubbing his ribs trying to get his muscles to stop aching. "John, can I help you with anything? I really just want to get out of here." John smirked and stood up; he approached Evan who looked up to be greeted with an eyeful of John's denim covered crotch.

"Ready to be back on the roster?" Evan had missed being around the muscular guys in the locker room. He had always loved being one of the guys in a multi wrestler changing room. He had since moved up the ranks and although he always jobbed on TV he was well respected and only shared a locker room with one person, John Morrison, who had already left. Evan smiled and reached his hands up to grab John's dick through his shorts. He began to stroke and play with John's cock and John looked down at the smaller man and smiled, this time though it wasn't his usual friendly smile, it was sexy and full of lust. He picked Evan up and quickly began making out with the smaller man. His hands manoeuvred down Evan's back and began to squeeze his tight ass. John stepped back and Evan was a bit shocked. "Take them off." John pointed to Evan's tights that he'd been wearing. There was a sizeable bulge in the front but Evan was quickly standing in front of John Cena completely naked.

"Impressed?" Evan asked with his own trademark smirk.

"It's not your cock that I'm after." John took his own shorts off and then guided Evan over to his knees. Evan opened his mouth and quickly took the purple head of John's cock and began sucking. "Good little slut, still know your place." Evan was about to ask John what he meant but felt John's hands on the back of his head. He slowly guided Evan further and further down his 8 inch cock till Evan's lips and nose rested at the base. Evan felt John's cock buried deep in his throat and began to work his way back up the shaft. Without warning, John immediately rammed his cock back into Evan's throat, making Evan cough and gag slightly. Evan continued to work John's cock, occasionally sucking on his balls and stroking his muscular thighs. "Get on the bench."

John picked Evan up under his arms and laid him down across the bench, facing downwards so that John had prime access to Evan's tight pucker. John leant down and stuck his face in Evan's tight ass and slowly began licking his hole. Evan groaned in delight and began squirming, trying to get John's tongue further up inside of him. John leaned back slightly and looked at the gleaming wet hole in front of him. He just wanted to shove his cock inside the tight hole but knew he couldn't, he had to tease Evan just a bit more. John reached his hand up and slowly inserted a finger into Evan's pucker. Evan gasped and closed his eyes; it had been a while since he'd had anything up inside of him. Without hesitation John added another finger, Evan was tighter than ever before. He scissored his fingers inside the smaller man and heard him gasp and moan every time. This turned John on even more and he began to really finger fuck the smaller man, almost thrusting him off the bench.

"Please John! Fuck me!" Evan was whining and pleading, his cock was rubbing against the bench and precum was dripping through onto the floor. John loved seeing Evan act like such a slut, he loved being in control and this was turning him on more than any of his recent fucks had done.

"Does little Evan need a good hard man cock up his little cunt?" John leaned over and whispered into Evan's ear, gently rubbing his cock up and down Evan's crack. Evan whimpered. "Tell me Evan, tell me what you need."

"I need you."

"More." John was still stroking Evan's hole with his big cock but refused to stick it inside till Evan gave him what he wanted. The only problem was that he wasn't clear with what he wanted from Evan in the first place.

"I need you inside me!"

"Still not good enough. Maybe Morrison will come back and see you bent over the bench taking it like a bitch. You'd like that wouldn't you? I bet you'd like to get Morrison's big cock right up inside you. He's a rough fuck, you like it when guys fuck you hard and rough don't you Evan?"

"John please! Just fuck me! Fuck me hard with your huge cock! I need a cock inside me and I need you to fuck me through this bench! Just shove it inside me now!" Evan cried out. John smirked to himself.

"Good boy." He placed the head of his cock to Evan's hole and, without waiting, just thrust it home into Evan's quivering pucker. Evan screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. This made John withdraw his cock till just the head was resting at the entrance of Evan's hole and then thrust all the way back in again. Evan felt the familiar burning sensation in his asshole but loved that John Cena was the one causing it. He could feel John's cock, every inch of it, deep inside him. He could feel John's sweaty muscular body leaning over him and thrusting deep inside of him. Occasionally John's balls would swing and meet with Evan's. The thrusting was hard and John had one hand on Evan's back, keeping him down and arched. "Looking like a real bitch there Evan." John had sweating dripping from his forehead and running all over his chest. He rarely even worked this hard in the ring, Evans hole was taking a real pounding from Cena. John pulled out of Evan and turned him around.

"Wha-" Without another word, John picked Evan up and sat down on the bench. Evan straddled him and began to sit down on John's cock. This time Evan was in control, or so he thought. He gently began to take inch by inch, slowly feeling it once again brushing against his insides. John quickly grew tired of waiting and grabbed Evan by the shoulders, thrusting him down on his thick cock. John reached around and began to jerk Evan's cock, loving the feeling every time Evan contracted his asshole in time with John's fucking.

"Look at you, bouncing around on a big man cock, so desperate to take a cock up inside you that you would bend over for anyone that walked through that door. Isn't that right Evan, you'd take anyone up inside you?" Evan began nodding wildly, screaming yes over and over again. John began to pinch Evan's nipples, loving the pain he was causing Evan. "Make me cum." Evan began bouncing faster and harder, taking it to the base every time. He was grinding on John's cock like a lap dance from a cheap hooker. After a few more minutes John began grunting loudly. He took control and picked Evan up, holding him off of the ground. He thrust hard a few more times before looking Evan directly in the eyes and smiling. Evan felt John's cum filling up his ass, the familiar warmth inside of him made him feel happy. After John had finished he dropped Evan back onto the bench, watching as some of the cum dripped out of Evan's ass and onto the floor beneath him.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked.

"I've had my turn. Don't worry, you're adventures aren't over yet Evan." John smiled and cleaned his cock off on Evan's wrestling tights before getting dressed and leaving the room. Evan looked down at his tights which were now stained with Cena's cum, all over the crotch area. Without thinking twice Evan began to lick and suck at the tights, trying to get everything that Cena had to offer off of them.

_**I always appreciate requests and suggestions. I try to follow them and if you want Evan's Adventures to continue then please review and suggest other guys to go with Evan and other activities that you want Evan to indulge in, kinkier is usually better.**_


	2. Parking Lot Brawl

_**This chapter came down to Randy or Cody with Evan. I decided that maybe Cody can wait and so this time it's Randy's turn.**_

Pairing – Evan Bourne/Randy Orton

Warnings – Graphic sex

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I never have and never will. This is purely fiction.

Evan's Adventures – Chapter 2 – Parking Lot Brawl

Evan sat on the bench, feeling Cena's cum slowly dripping out of him. After he had cleaned up his tights by sucking all of Cena's left over jizz off of them, he decided he should probably have a shower. He walked into the large open shower area and stood beneath one of the shower heads and turned it on. He sighed as the warm water ran down his shoulders and his back. He loved the feeling of the water gathering in his crack and reached a hand behind him, cleaning out his ass and fingering it at the same time.

"God John, you're cock must've been huge." Evan slipped one of his fingers inside himself with ease and then found himself adding another finger. He could still feel John's warm cum inside of him and knowing he was fingering himself with the help of John Cena's cum was making his cock grow again. He had managed to get his stiff cock to go down after John had left but he still hadn't cum, he wanted someone else to make him cum. He'd had his chance with Cena but he'd left too quickly and so now he just needed someone else, someone who would possibly let him cum.

After his shower, Evan dried himself off and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He picked up his gym bag with his wrestling stuff inside and left his locker room. Before he left he turned around and saw, just beneath the bench, there was a small pooling of Cena's cum where Evan hadn't bothered to clean it up. He wanted to leave it there; every time he looked at it he could feel John's cock inside him again. He could feel John fucking him hard and fast.

He dragged his stuff out to his car and threw it onto the backseat. He shut the back door for his car and then was about to get into the driver's seat when he noticed someone sitting on the front of his car.

"Nice car." Randy Orton sat, in just his wrestling trunks, on the front of Evan's car like some sort of model advertising the car on a game show.

"Randy, what're you doing?" Randy hadn't looked at Evan, but Evan hadn't taken his eyes off of Randy. He noticed the sweat and the tight muscles on Randy's stomach. His eyes drifted downwards to Randy's package. He was wearing the smallest trunks Evan had ever seen and so the cock inside was barely contained by the material.

"Waiting for you." Randy licked his lips and Evan felt his cock jump. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the parking lot but no one else was there, everyone else had probably gone home or was inside working.

"For me?"

"Cena told me about you and him." Evan's mind whirred. It had only happened a few minutes ago, when did John have time to tell Orton what had happened. "Heard he made you beg for it, like a little bitch." Evan didn't know what to say. He'd never been the kind of person who would get into sexy and seductive talk until the sex had already started, he just felt awkward otherwise. "Don't play coy Bourne, the whole locker room knows you'll willingly get down onto your hands and knees and beg for it like a dog wanting a bone." Randy smiled at his own pun and Evan gulped, looking around the parking lot again.

"Tomorrow, after the show, come to my locker room when Morrison's gone. I don't have time to do anything now; I need to get back to the hotel." Randy slid off of the car and walked towards Bourne. He put his arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Evan felt Orton's tongue reach right into his mouth and knew immediately he was a better kisser than Cena was. They made out for a few minutes with Orton occasionally biting Evan's lip or kissing his neck. Orton broke the kiss by grabbing a handful of Evan's hair and pulling his head backwards.

"Not tomorrow. Now." Randy threw Evan over the hood of the car and pulled his jeans to his ankles. He quickly removed Evan's t-shirt, leaving the smaller man bent over his own car in just a jockstrap. "Nice ass." Randy said as he spanked Evan quite roughly on his ass cheek. Evan squirmed and Randy smirked, spanking him again.

"Stop, please." Randy ignored Evan's pleas and continued spanking him, watching the skin turn from a pale white to a rosy red. He must have spanked him nearly twenty or thirty times and by this time Evan was groaning and whining. "Tomorrow, please." Randy grabbed Evan's hair and pulled him back so his back arched.

"No. I'm taking your ass tonight." Orton forced Evan to his knees and whipped his cock out of his trunks. He slapped Evan's cheeks with his 9 inch cock a few times, humiliating Evan who was trying his best just to suck it and get out of there. Eventually, when Orton was almost fully hard, he let Evan suck it. Even began sucking like a pro. He was licking the shaft, twirling his tongue around the head and sucking occasionally on Orton's balls.

"Please, can we do this tomorrow?" Orton looked down at Evan and shook his head, without even saying a word. He quickly picked Evan up and threw him, once again, over the hood of the car. Evan was still wearing his jockstrap and Orton wanted to keep it this way. He knew that if he allowed Evan to take off his underwear then he'd be jerking his own cock instead of servicing Orton. He pulled apart Evan's rosy red cheeks and looked at the pucker in between.

"Cena's cock must've really done a number on you." He didn't want a response. He sucked two of his fingers and stuck them inside, finding that Evan was already prepared and well lubed. "You were planning on getting fucked tonight? Other than by me?" Evan shook his head. Randy shoved his fingers hard, right up into Evan's tight entrance. "Don't lie to me boy." He finger fucked Evan hard until Evan felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I was going…to see…if Cena…was about." Evan spoke sharply through breaths, punctuated every time Randy decided to thrust his fingers deep inside.

"You like his cock? Wait till you get a load of mine." Orton didn't hesitate any longer, he pulled Evan's cheeks apart and thrust his cock all the way inside in one go. Evan howled out in pain and pleasure but this time it was slightly more pain. Every time Randy thrust his cock inside Evan he heard a whimper or a high pitched groan. Evan was making noises he had only ever heard in porn. "You're a real little slut aren't you?" Orton spanked his ass for emphasis.

"Yes! I'm your slut!" Evan cried out. Orton hoisted one of Evan's legs up onto the hood of the car which allowed him better access. Evan was getting into the rhythm when he felt Orton hit his prostate. Without thinking about it, his cock jumped and twitched in its jockstrap prison. It was trying to grow and get harder but the jockstrap that Randy was making him keep on wasn't letting him get hard enough to be satisfactory.

"Oh yea! I bet you like the Viper riding your tight little hole don't you?" Evan groaned and screamed in response. He could feel Randy was thrusting his cock all the way inside, every time. This was the second time in the night that Evan was being fucked without expecting it. He had expected to go back to the hotel, find Cena and maybe ride his cock all night, but here he was with Randy Orton, bending him over his own car, and fucking his ass till he screamed like a girl.

"Please stop!"

"Not until my bitch makes me cum." Evan tried to stand up a little bit straighter but Orton forced his face back down onto the cold metal of the car. "Face it Bourne, you're not going to be wrestling much anymore. Every time you come to this arena you're gonna have a cock buried deep inside you! Hell, I'm gonna make sure that even at the hotel room you've got guys banging on your door at night making you bend over for them in the hallways so they can abuse your little hole!" Orton was getting close, his breathing was getting short and his thrusts were getting slower but harder. "Oh fuck yes! Take it bitch! Take my cum deep inside you!" Evan felt the Viper's cum shooting into his insides, he felt five shots of cum before Orton started going limp.

Randy pulled out of Evan and slapped his ass again. Evan didn't moved, he groaned and whined as Randy pulled his cock out of him though. He just lay face down on his own car with Orton's cum now seeping onto the floor of the parking lot. He had just cleaned up after Cena had cum inside his tight hole and now he had Orton's cum inside him.

"I'll be seeing you around." Orton stuck two fingers inside Bourne and scooped some cum out before smearing it across Evan's lips. Evan didn't open his mouth; he just let Orton humiliate him. Randy Orton left, leaving Evan Bourne still exhausted and bent over his own car naked apart from the jockstrap.


	3. Getting A Push

_**Sorry for the long delay, I had a bit of trouble with inspiration for this chapter. If you have any requests just feel free to mention them, I love reviews and love suggestions.**_

Pairing – Evan Bourne/Cody Rhodes

Warnings – M/M Slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I never have and never will. This is purely fiction.

Evan's Adventures – Chapter 3 – Getting A Push

Both superstars had been underappreciated for a long time on their respective brands. Neither one was particularly taken seriously as a wrestler and were just wheeled out as a jobber or for a cheap gimmick. This is why it didn't surprise Evan when Cody Rhodes showed up on RAW looking for Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie worked in the writing and creative section of the show mainly so people went to see them when they wanted one thing, a push. Evan had been given a push over recent weeks due to his lengthy performance as a jobber. At one point in his career he couldn't buy a win but luckily now that had changed and he was winning relatively regularly. Rhodes however was still just a gimmick, he was still just the man behind a mask and not even taken seriously as an athlete and a wrestler.

"Steph, I've been playing this stupid mask gimmick for too long. The paper bag thing is just ridiculous and no one's taking me seriously. Whenever I come out they just want me to bring the bags out so they can mock me." Rhodes complained to Stephanie while in her office. There was a knock on the door and Evan Bourne walked in. He had originally gone to complain about the way certain members of the roster had been treating him. He didn't like Cena and Orton thinking that they owned the place and especially not like they owned him. When he saw Cody however everything changed, he didn't feel like he wanted to talk about it in front of him.

"Evan, how can I help you?"

"Steph, we're not done with me yet." Stephanie signalled for Rhodes to take a seat and she would deal with him in a minute. Evan stood nervously in the doorway, looking between Stephanie and Cody. He knew Cody was a good friend of Randy and so anything he said about Randy would surely get Evan treated worse. He also knew there was a network in places like these so anything about Cena would get back to him as well. Cody was friends with both of them having worked with them both for a long time in the past.

"It's nothing, I can come back later." Cody smirked in his chair. He was wearing his street clothes and Evan was wearing his wrestling tights. He could see Evan's cock twitching in his attire and he could also tell Evan's mind was beginning to wander. He knew what Randy had done to him, of course he knew, the two of them had talked about it (with Ted Dibiase there as well) and laughed at how Evan had been turned into such a little slut. Cody licked his lips, something that Evan definitely noticed. He quickly took his cue and left the office leaving Cody and Stephanie sitting in the office.

"Okay then, so back to you…" Rhodes stood up and walked over to the door. "If you leave now then you could be stuck with your gimmick for a long time. If you stay I'll reconsider the whole thing." Rhodes had a tough decision. He knew Evan would be just down the hall but if he left them there was a chance he'd have to do his stupid gimmick for a lot longer than he had hoped. After a few seconds of thinking he opened the door and left. Stephanie sighed. Cody was right though, Evan was just walking down one of the hallways, obviously going back to his locker room. Rhodes jogged slightly to catch up with Bourne and then put his arm around him in a friendly gesture.

"What's on your mind Ev?" Cody was speaking like a friend which Evan knew was strange; the two of them weren't exactly best friends.

"Nothing. Just needed to speak to Steph about some things." Cody grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him into a nearby closet. The closet was small, obviously used just to store cleaning equipment, and it was lucky that the two of them were smaller superstars. They were pressed up close, Cody holding onto Evan's arm still, and they both looked into each other's eyes. Cody ran his hand up into Evan's hair and grabbed a handful, pulling Evan's head back. Then he leaned in and kissed Evan on the mouth, feeling Evan resisting slightly. Evan pulled away, hitting the shelf behind him as he did and sending products crashing to the floor. "What are you doing?" He hadn't imagined Rhodes to be the same as Cena and Orton.

"Oh come on Evan, everyone around here knows what a little slut you are. You gave it up quite easily for Cena and Orton. Heard you got fucked in the car park by Orton. Never knew you were such an exhibitionist. Bet you'd like someone to take you out to that ring…" Cody reached down and grabbed a handful of Evan's cock and began to squeeze it. "Strip you naked. Get you down on all fours…" Cody leaned in close to Evan's ear and whispered "And fuck you senseless in front of millions of people." Evan felt his legs go weak; the thought of being forced to do that was turning him on. He had images running through his mind of Rhodes or Orton or Cena fucking him in the middle of the ring.

"No, please stop." This made Cody smile.

"Don't worry; for now you're just gonna be a broom closet slut." He leaned over and ripped off Evan's wrestling gear, leaving him standing in nothing but a black thong. "Sexy slut in a thong." He turned Evan around and spanked his ass with one hand a couple of times. Evan moaned like a slut up against the wall. "You want my cock Evvy? You need another thick man cock inside your tight little hole?" Evan nodded. "Oh no, nodding won't do it. Thought you learnt that lesson from Cena."

"Please fuck me, I need your cock."

"Why do you need it?"

"Because I'm a slut. I'm just a slut who needs to be fucked by sexy men." Rhodes ripped the thong off and admired Evan's perfect ass. Evan heard Cody unbutton his jeans and then they fell to the floor. The next thing he felt was Cody's cock rubbing up against his hold.

"You are a real slut. Your ass is already lubed." The truth was that although Evan hated what Cena and Orton had done to him, he loved it at the same time. He always lubed his ass hoping that he would run into one of them again. "Now, because I missed out on my push because of your sweet little ass, I'm going to get my push right now." Rhodes thrust into Evan. Evan hadn't seen Cody's cock but assumed it was big from the pain it was causing him. He cried out, his hands gripping the shelves and Cody pumped his cock in and out of his ass. "Bet you've been dreaming of the next time you'd get cock." Evan whimpered, he knew it was true. He had dreams about where and when he would get his next fix of cock. He knew he wanted it.

"Please, let me cum." Evan begged. Cody hadn't touched Evan's cock but could see it was hard and dripping pre-cum. Cody ran his finger across the tip and then fed some to Evan and seemed eager to taste it.

"Just think, there are loads of guys here. Big muscular guys. Big, sexy, kinky guys that would do anything to get a piece of this ass. Oh the things they'd do to it. You haven't seen kinky until you've dealt with some of these." Evan's cock began to pulse, he could feel the familiar sensation building up. "Don't cum Evan, remember these things, you don't get to cum. You just live to please the other man." Evan couldn't hold it back any longer. With Cody's cock in his ass pounding over and over again and the dirty things Cody was saying really pushed Evan over the edge. With a gasp and a few guttural moans he came, his cum shooting out of his cock and coating the wall of the closet.

Cody hadn't stopped fucking him. Evan went limp and tried to pull away but Cody wasn't done. He held Evan in place, this time though his fucking got harder as if he was punishing Evan for cumming. Evan was moaning again but this time it was louder and sharper, Cody was being rougher than Cena or Orton had been. "I didn't get my request, fuck you." Cody lifted Evan's leg up and got a better angle, directly into Evan's prostate. Evan was weak and couldn't continue much longer. He just wanted to collapse onto the floor.

Cody's fucking got harder and his thrusts became sharper, driving his cock home into Evan's tight little hole. After a few more minutes of fucking, Cody threw his head back and shot his cum up Evan's ass. He removed his cock and wiped it off on Evan's tights, like Cena had done, then pulled up his jeans and left. Evan collapsed onto the floor, naked, with his ripped thong and cum stained tights by his side. He wondered if there was ever going to be a time when his tights weren't covered with cum. Then he reached into his ass and felt Cody's cum inside of him, this made him feel better. He brought his fingers out and tasted it, feeling like a real slut.


	4. High Flying Friends 450 Fuck

_**Just want to thank everyone for their reviews and suggestions and things. As always I will apologise for the delay in updating this chapter but sometimes the inspiration comes easily and sometimes it doesn't come at all. Eventually, after some searching, I found that I wanted to write about this pairing because they're similar but different. I'm also trying to do a bit more build up before the obvious but I want to start establishing characters and personalities.**_

Pairing – Evan Bourne/Justin Gabriel

Warnings – M/M Slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I never have and never will. This is purely fiction.

Evan's Adventures – Chapter 4 - High Flying Friends 450 Fuck

Evan hadn't got to do as much wrestling as he'd like to have recently. He'd been injured during a stunt on RAW a few weeks previous and was now regularly nursing an injured knee. He wanted to blame other people for his injuries; it would be so easy to blame Jack Swagger for not slamming him properly or for dropping him, but the truth was that it was the risk he took. Being a high flyer meant that every time Evan jumped off of the top rope or the turnbuckle or even when he tried for a hurricanrana, it meant he could end up seriously injured. Luckily though it was just a bruised knee, although being in the WWE meant that a bruised knee would take weeks to go down because you were constantly being dropped on it.

There was a knock on the door and Evan, about to get up, felt a twinge in his knee forcing him to stay seated.

"Come in." Evan was a bit reluctant to let anyone in considering he was sat on the bench in nothing but a pair of briefs and his boots. He'd been trying to get changed into his street clothes when the injury had flared up and forced him to sit down and rest.

The door opened and Justin Gabriel, the resident high flyer for Smackdown, stood on the other side. Immediately Justin saw Evan in pain and wanted to help; the two were close friends and had to be, there weren't many people who could do what they did.

"You okay Ev?" Justin asked as he walked inside. He knelt down by Evan's knee and took the ice pack from it carefully. Just below Evan's knee was a large bruise. Justin ran his finger over it and Evan winced but tried not to make a sound.

"It hurts sometimes; not often, just when Swagger drops me on it."

"Yea, he's a bit rough sometimes." Justin said as he held the ice pack back against the bruise. Justin hadn't had time to get changed and had just been shooting a few backstage segments so he was wearing a black t-shirt with his signature wrestling trunks and boots. He rarely got to wrestle as much as he did when he was with the Nexus but Evan's career had taken a boost so he knew it was just a matter of time.

"Yeah this isn't the first time he's dropped me."

"You've been jobbing to him for years. It's about time you earned yourself some gold." Justin patted the Tag Team Title that Evan had laid next to him on the bench. Having held the tag titles himself he knew that, whilst it wasn't the most prestigious award in the company, it was definitely something. If you were a champion then your pay check was bigger that was just the way the company worked.

"Been missing the title?" Evan asked noticing Justin's eyes linger on the gold for longer than he realised.

"You'll know what it's like soon enough. Once you've had the gold you just want more. It's slightly addictive."

"Yeah, I've had that feeling." It had been weeks since his encounter with Rhodes and even longer since his encounters with Orton or Cena. Evan had thought that getting fucked around the WWE would be easy but he didn't like to put it all out there. He wasn't the kind of guy, like some of the others, that felt comfortable offering himself up to other guys. Evan felt good when guys thought he was nice and innocent and that they were corrupting him. Needless to say that after the three encounters he'd had he was hardly innocent by any standards, but some guys just liked to think it.

"You okay Ev?" Justin asked noticing Evan's mind wander into the clouds. He asked the question again but no response. He was about to nudge him, to get his attention, when he noticed Evan's cock rising in his black briefs. "Ev?" There was still no reply and Justin knew that Evan's mind had wandered into kinky territory.

Justin was at Smackdown every week and occasionally over at RAW; since the two shows had been mixed the cast and crew were mixed a lot as well. Although each show only ever had the same people wrestling, it meant the others got to hang out backstage with people who they normally wouldn't see until PPV time. Justin had also heard the gossip surrounding his friend Evan. He'd overheard Cena and Orton talking about it, comparing notes and plans about the future endeavours they had for him. He'd even heard Rhodes talking about it on the phone to DiBiase. Most of the superstars could do a decent job of keeping their mouths shut but there were a few, like the few that had fucked Evan already, that just couldn't help bragging about it.

A smile crept across Gabriel's face as he slowly slid his hand up Evan's thigh. He felt the warmth coming from Evan's erection as his hand gently began to rub it through his briefs. Evan was lost and his mouth opened and he let out a small moan although he wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Gabriel wrapped his hand around Evan's cock and began to jerk it, slowly. Evan's breathing got deep and Justin loved the way that Evan's stomach contracted and expanded as he jerked his cock. On anyone else it would've just been breathing but on Evan it was sexier.

Justin stood up and Evan was snapped back to reality; the feeling of his hard cock bobbing around without someone holding onto it was an unfamiliar one. Before Evan could speak though, Justin leant down and kissed him. He straddled his waist and the two of them, without any hesitation or trepidation, began making out rather heavily.

Evan could feel his cock being massaged by Justin's bulge in his own trunks. He reached a hand round and placed it on Justin's ass, grabbing hold of it and pulling Justin in closer each time they rubbed together.

Justin threw his shirt off and stood up, undoing his boots and taking his trunks off. Evan's knee meanwhile was the last of his problems and so was causing him absolutely no pain anymore. He quickly unlaced his boots and cast them to the side and then slipped out of his briefs. Both high flyers stood in the centre of the locker room completely naked. They had been friends for years but this was the first time they had crossed that boundary.

"You wanna suck it?" Justin asked. Evan nodded and sat back down on the bench. Normally Justin would've been more forceful and made him kneel while he sucked it but given Evan's condition he allowed him to sit. Justin's dominant side was still there but took a slight backseat, knowing that if he got aggressive he'd have to compete with the treatment of Cena, Orton and Rhodes, all of whom were much more dominating than he was. Instead he decided to act as he'd always wanted to if he ever got Evan naked, aggressive but not insane.

The head slipped into Evan's mouth and immediately Justin could feel the warmth flooding through him. It'd been weeks since he'd had a proper blowjob, having to settle for guys he picked up from bars. It was difficult to find anyone permanent or even regular when you're travelling around as much as they did.

Evan knew how to suck dick perfectly. He licked up and down the shaft and around the head, feeling it twitch every time he did something that Justin liked. Every twitch was stored in his memory, knowing that this would be the way to really please him. As he sucked he played with Justin's balls with his hands, occasionally stopping to suck on them. Justin felt like he was going to cum every time Evan started doing something different. Every time he took Justin's balls into his mouth he nearly shot a load over Evan's neck or face and had to stop himself from doing so.

Evan didn't know exactly how big his cock was but assumed it must have been about eight inches. He could feel it occasionally hitting the back of his throat and decided that this time he was going to voluntarily deep throat it. Justin placed his hands on the back of Evan's head, not knowing what was about to happen. He moaned loudly when Evan took all eight inches into his mouth, feeling the head in particular pulse in his throat.

Justin pulled out and, now he knew Evan could take it, he thrust back in again. He loved getting deepthroated and he had never met a guy that didn't like it. Guys either loved getting it or loved giving it, no one ever hated both. Justin had facefucked guys a couple of times before but none had taken his cock as easily as Evan was taking it now. His throat was still perfectly tight and felt amazing around his cock but it slid in and out without any ease; only the occasional coughing.

"I wanna fuck you." Justin slid the cock out of Evan's throat and helped him to his feet. "I wanna fuck you right here, right now, on the floor." Evan got down on his knees, wincing again when he had to put pressure onto his injured knee. "The other way."

Justin helped him turn over and then saw the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. Evan Bourne was laying naked on the floor with his legs in the air, showing his sweet sexy hole to him. Justin had to smile before kneeling down and burying his face into Evan's hole.

He pushed Evan's cheeks apart and began to lick slowly up and down the ring and then around it before pushing through and feeing it open slightly for his tongue. Occasionally Justin would slip a finger forward, just because he loved the feel of another guy's hole tight around him. He looked up at Evan who had his eyes closed and his mind had wandered again, although something told Gabriel that his mind hadn't wandered too far.

"Fuck yes!" Justin smiled and continued to lick and rim Evan's tight hole. "Make me your slut Justin!" He hadn't been expecting Evan to be so willing and vocal. Sure he knew that Evan must like getting fucked otherwise he wouldn't let the guys keep doing it to him, but here he was begging Justin Gabriel to make him his slut.

"You wanna be a slut for me Ev?" Justin slid two fingers up inside Evan and then crawled up closer to his face, still fucking him gently with two fingers. "You want me to make you into my little personal slut?" Evan's face twisted and contorted in pain and pleasure.

"Yes, please. Fucking fuck me hard!" Evan's cock was bouncing around, hard as a rock. Gabriel grabbed it with one hand and jerked it, slowly, while he fingered Evan's hole.

"Okay then, here's your first test. Don't cum." Justin continued jerking him. Sometimes it would be fast, sometimes slow. He would bring Evan right to the edge, to the point where Evan wanted to cry out and release his load, and then he would stop jerking. He would thrust his fingers, hard and rough or soft and gentle, up into his asshole. He loved watching Bourne wriggle in pleasure and discomfort below him.

He hadn't wanted to do this but knew that when Evan asked for it, he wasn't going to be happy cumming unless he was being treated like this. He was right though, Evan hadn't cum in a few days and hadn't cum happily in a few weeks; not since Rhodes had used him. He always felt slightly disappointed whenever he came because he knew that somewhere someone would've liked to see him moan and squirm before letting him.

"Please Just, I gotta cum." Evan was begging. The sweat was rolling down his brow and he was writhing beneath the other high flyer. Justin loved every second of it; he'd never felt a cock get so hard in his hands. It was like all the cum inside Evan was building up and being stored inside his shaft to make it bigger and harder. Then he stopped jerking, leaving Evan feeling frustrated.

"You can cum later. For now though, you're going to ride me." Justin lay down on the floor and Evan stood up. He wanted to jerk his cock, he could quite easily jerk his cock for a second and cum before Justin could say anything. But this wasn't the game he was playing. No, this time he was doing whatever Justin told him to. "Wait." Justin handed him his wrestling boots and told him to put them on. "I wanna see you ride me wearing just those, like some sort of real slut." Evan laced them up quicker than he'd ever done before. It was a strange sensation being completely naked apart from his boots, he'd never had the opportunity to feel it before. He loved it.

"What now?" Evan asked hesitantly.

"Sit on my dick." Gabriel said pointing to the eight inch erection that stuck up in front of him.

Evan lowered himself down, slowly. He felt the head come in contact with his hole and braced himself for the pain he was about to feel. He'd had bigger cocks before but the initial pain never went away and Evan's hole always went back to being tight. Every time he was penetrated would forever feel like the first time. It may not have been perfect for Evan but for every guy that got to fuck him, it meant they were fucking a perfectly tight hole every time.

"You like that Ev?" Justin asked as he saw Evan's face twist in pain. The head of his cock penetrated Evan's hole and he could slowly feel it filling him up inside. Evan couldn't answer, he was too lost in the pain and pleasure combination, he just moaned an inaudible response. "Good boy." Justin reassured him. Eventually Justin was completely buried inside his high flying friend. They both stopped for a few seconds. Evan opened his eyes and for a second, looked into Justin's eyes. They both knew that neither was doing this out of spite or out of desperation. There was a closeness, even in the kinky fucking taking place. "Ride me." Justin whispered, breaking the silence. Evan nodded and really began riding his friend.

"Fuck yes." Evan knew exactly how to ride cock so that every time he sat down it would hit his prostate and cause his cock to jump even more. Justin loved watching Evan gyrate and bounce on his cock and the feeling it was causing him was even better than the view.

Both of them knew they weren't going to last much longer. Evan could feel it every time Justin's cock twitched in his asshole. He knew that pretty soon he was going to have a load of Gabriel spunk inside of him.

Evan was the first to cum. The pounding that his prostate was taking was too much for anyone to handle and soon he erupted, shooting a few loads of hot sticky jizz all over Gabriel's stomach and chest.

He didn't stop or slow down though; he continued to ride Justin's cock like a pro. He watched as Justin's face screwed up, ready to cum, then he leant down and kissed him. Justin's eyes widened in shock and extreme pleasure as he felt Evan's tongue in his mouth and he shot his load up inside his friend. IT was the most extreme orgasm Justin Gabriel had ever had and he wanted it again but the last time had worn him out.

Evan climbed off of him, feeling the cum start to drip out of his hole as soon as Justin's cock was removed. He licked his own cum off of Justin's stomach and gave him another kiss as Justin lay there in post orgasm bliss.

It took Justin a few seconds to remember where he was. For Evan this may have been an everyday occurrence but it was Justin's first time in such kinky passionate sex. "You like being treated like that?" Justin asked. He noticed Evan was cleaning himself off with a towel. Evan grabbed another one and threw it to Justin.

"Treated like what?"

"Like a slut." The words clicked in Evan's mind. It was like, when he was having sex, someone else took over. He didn't remember being asked to be treated like a slut until Justin said it.

"I guess so." Evan didn't sound doubtful, just a bit surprised. It was the first time he was admitting to himself that he liked to be treated like a slut during sex.

"You wanna be my little slut?" Justin came up behind Evan and wrapped his arms around his waist, speaking gently into his ear. Evan didn't need to say anything; they both already knew the answer. He just turned around and kissed Justin, confirming it for both of them.

_**Yea I know it's a little bit romantic and a little out of place when compared with the other chapters but I felt Evan was having such a pounding (pun intended) that he needed some light relief. If you want sluttier future chapters than I can definitely go back to that. Lemme know if you preferred the romance or whether you think it was out of place. I just need to know where to go from here. Also I do read every single review and take them into account. Sorry if I don't reply but sometimes I just forget (I'm only human after all).**_


End file.
